briarclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blazers
The Blazers is a rouge group in the Tew-leg place near where Foxclan lives. The often battle with Foxclan and are having a war with them. Allegiances Leader: Fire: Gray tom with fiery amber eyes. (Cotton) Second- in Comand Torn- A grey Tom with a tron pelt, Dark Green eyes Warriors Mist- A pure white she-cat with Green eyes Fawn. A light tortishell she-cat with Blue eyes Sky- A grey Tom with Blue eyes Hawk: Brown tom with green eyes (Cotton) Reed: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Cotton) Ice: White pregnant she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Queens Tabby-A Grey Tabby She-cat Kits Shell- A Ginger and Brown she-cat Dew-A Ginger and brown she-cat Fromer Members Role-play Torn walked up to Mist And Fawn. "Fire wants you two to go and spy and Foxclan," Mist and fawn nodded can we take Icce with us?" Mist asked Torn nodded. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ice walked around, she had only just realized she was expecting Hawk's kits. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mist and Fawn Ran over to Ice "we Got to go and spy on those kittypets in Foxclan, coming" Mist hissed. Mist always hissed at everyone but Fire and Torn Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ice nodded at Mist and turned to Fawn. "I'm expecting kits!" She said to Fawn. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawn Smiled. "Good More Cats" she said with a smirk. Mist rolled her eyes. "Great Leave me put" She hissed before padding to the forest 23:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ice nodded and followed Mist. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mist Smiled as she got to there camp. "Shh" she hissed to Fawn and Ice. "I see a she-cat, Big and pretty" She sang Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The ginger she-cat?" Ice whispered. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mist smirked. "Bothh" She hissed at Ice, Fawn looked at Mist. "should we attack?" she asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Don't" Ice said. "That tom there is their leader." She said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mist eyes spackled at the cliaco she-cat. "She wants to go into our territory when she has this forest" Mist said for once. "Mist you didn't hiss!" said an amazed Fawn. " And the Ginger one wanted to go too?" She said one more time Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Looks like they are both wanting to come." Ice noted. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mist Flicked her tail for them to go and talk to these she-cats. Fawn folowed slowly abit afraid to be so far awayfrom the tow-leg place. "Hey" she said Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:53, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ice followed behind Mist. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonsong looked at this pure white she-cat "Hey" she replied. Mist Smiled, another rare thing for her. " So You want to go to the Two-leg place hih?" she asked/ Hissed Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Why wouldn't we?" Sunfern retorted. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 00:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonsong smirked "Besides who would stop us" ... Mist eyes smiled at these she-cats. "The Blazers" she hissed. "Want to go Follow us" she said walking away from these pretty she-cats. Fawn followed her ... Moonsong stalked after her Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 00:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunfern trotted after her sister. .. Ice followed. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 00:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mist walked till she got back to the ally. "We're back," she Yelled. "We got to Clanies" she hissed .... Torn walked over to Fire "Two She-cats are here" He hissed. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 00:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Where!?!" Fire asked and padded to the two she-cats. "who are you?!" He hissed. .. "I'm Sunfern." Sunfern said, she was staring at Torn. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 00:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Moonsong" Moonsong hissed at him with a smirk on her face. "Naw WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" She yelled/ask Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 00:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Fire and your beautiful." Fire purred. .. Sunfern padded over to Torn. "Hi." She purred. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 00:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonsong rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I look like ma mom" .... "Hey" Torn hissed at her Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 00:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You wanna hang out with the leader?" Fire purred. .. "Don't give me that hissing shit." Sunfern hissed. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 00:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonsong shook her head. "Nah dude," she looked for that White she-cat. She found her. She padded over to her "What's your nome?" She asked the she-cat. "I'm Mist" she said. Moonsong looked at her. "Why are you here?" She asked Mist smiled. " Just cause i'm white, doesn't mean i'm pure, clanie" She said Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 00:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fire shrugged and padded away. ... "Look, you know that you want to hang out with a cute she-cat like me." Sunfern purred. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 00:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonsong sat down. "I know Mist nome what's yourssss" She hissed "I'm Fawn" Fawn said smiling at her. ... Torn turned his head to her. "So what if I do?" He asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 00:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Maybe I like cute toms too." Sunfern said smiling. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 00:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torn rolled his eyes, then out of the connor of his eyes he saw his bro staking away. "One sec" He said then ran ater his bro Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 00:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunfern put her ears down. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 01:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ---------- "Hey sis Come here!" Moonsong yelled at her to comeover where she was sitting Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 01:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan